General radio packet service (GPRS) is a packet oriented data service on the 2G and 3G cellular communication system's global system for mobile communication (GSM). GPRS is a best effort packet based service where a user is charged for data usage. GPRS is now part of the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP). When a GPRS service request is made an access point name aggregate maximum bit rate (APN-AMBR) may specify the AMBR that the service requests. The APN-AMBR services as a limit on the amount of bandwidth that may be consumed by the session.